Responsible
by Tearless Soul
Summary: Sometimes you can't help but feel responsible for whatever the other person is going through. You just hope that person turns to you and you pray you can make it all better. You would do anything to make sure happiness is here, to stay. First R&I fic!


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or any of the characters, except for two that will most likely stand out. Duh, of course they will.**

"I'm going out tonight..."

Oh, right.

"Did you forget? I know these past few days have been hectic but if you want I can stay…"

Yes, please

"No, it's Ok. I forgot, have fun and don't stay up to late." She looks at me with those eyes, god how those eyes make me melt.

There is hesitation, a glimmer of guilt, but she blinks and all those emotions...gone.

She nods, picks up her purse and coat and heads for the door.

The car horn is beckoning for her to go outside, into the cold. I have no choice but to stare as she gathers her things and heads over to the door, glancing once more my way. I think she just wanted to make sure I didn't have anything else to say before she left.

God, I have so many things to say. But I'll never risk it, losing her would be the worst ever. In seconds, she is out the door and into the night. I hear the car door open and then shut. I wonder if I can strain my ears enough for a bit so I can pick up a bit of their conversation. I can just imagine how it could go.

"_How are you?" He leans over and brushes his lips against her cheek._

"_I'm fine," her smile unleashes his own and he grabs her hand._

"_Good, now should we go to the restaurant down by the marina?"_

I close my eyes, effectively shutting that conversation down. There is no way in hell that I want to hear it. What I can hear are the tires squealing against the dark pavement. That's it, they're gone. Yet, I feel her with me. My fits curl up against my side and I feel the anger in me.

It's strong.

It's possessive.

It's clawing against me, trying to escape.

It's dangerous.

It's like a time bomb.

_TICK TICK TICK_

_... … … .. … … … …_

After staring at the door for a few more seconds, I made my way to the kitchen and stood in front of the fridge. Beer, I need a beer. After getting one, I made my way to her couch. Sometimes, it doesn't surprise me that I'm spending all my time at her house. I mean, Jesus, I practically live here. Not to mention that my favorite beer is stacked in the fridge, a spare toothbrush in the guest room, my running shoes next to the door, and oh yeah, my mother in her guesthouse.

Geez, if those things don't spell out whipped I don't know what does.

That's the thing, as much as I yearn for her; I know it just wouldn't be fair for her. I'm the epitome of danger and sadness, this job breaks everyone down. I've seen it happen all too many times and it sickens me. I know, I know. Her job is just as dangerous, but sometimes I wonder just how much safer she would be if she didn't know me.

If she didn't associate herself with me…

If she didn't know me…

I guess I could never know since I can't go back in time. I chuckle a bit. If she was right here with me she would go off on how time travel isn't real because of the space-time continuum or universal powers or crap like that. Hell, do I know. I'm not a genius like her but I do know one thing.

I'm crazy about her. I would do anything for her because she deserves it. Yet, I can't bring myself to say anything because I'm afraid. Not that I'm afraid of leaving here but of her leaving me. She's Maura Isles and I'm just Jane. She's perfect the way she is, google-mouth and all. I'm a cop, no stable future, no predetermined working hours, and no influence.

I down the last of my beer and start getting ready to go to bed. I glance at the clock and see that it is 9:05. I know sleep won't come to me easily but I gotta try. I won't drag her down with me, no matter how much it is killing me knowing I can't get her out of the fancy restaurant and spill my guts right there. It's a sweet torture knowing that you're so close to someone but you can't touch them.

You can't hold them when they're sad or angry…

You can't comfort them in ways a normal best friend wouldn't do…

You can't tell them that you love them and that every breath they take stirs something deep inside that you thought could never be awaken again.

This sucks. So much.

I start taking off my shoes when my phone rings. "No, not a body please…" I get off the couch and grab my phone off the kitchen counter.

"Rizzoli," For a moment there is silence, just nothing on the other side.

"Hey Jane, you better get down here quick." Who the hell was this?

My hand instinctively reaches for my gun but I realized it's locked away in the safe, which is upstairs, in the guest room. "Who the hell is this?"

A nervous chuckle is all I get but then, "Its Marco, you know the one you busted for possession and then gave my probation officer a recommendation for good behavior. Look, now is not the time for re-intros, your girl is having issues."

My mind is racing as I hear this, trying to remember the last time I saw the 17-year-old kid before he was thrown in jail. He's right, I felt bad for him so I gave his probation officer a good word and then boom, 3 months later he's got a job. Last time I heard, he was top in his class back in high school.

But wait, my girl?

"Marco, who's my girl?" Shit, Maura? I am already scrambling to get my shoes on when Marco explains what the hell is going on.

"Your girl, you know. The Doc, her and her guy are yelling Jay. Cursing each other and shit. I'm in the kitchen and looking out from the window. Sounds bad..." For a minute there's silence but then I can hear her. Not her exact words but I can hear her voice. It's weak, like she's crying.

She's crying…

Shoes on, badge on my hip, I grab my keys and fly towards the car. "Marco, where are you?"

"At Florenti's, near the marina."

I hang up, enough said. I shift the gear towards drive and go, sirens blazing.

…. … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What the hell? Move!" These damn cars aren't moving fast enough but I see it, the restaurant and its lights. I park in front of the valet guy and he gives me this confused look.

"Official police business move…" I open my door and jump out, running towards the restaurant doors. I can hear classical music, people talking, the clinking of hand-crafted silverware against expensive china but I can't hear HER.

"Jane, upstairs!" I glance up to where the voice is and sure enough, there is Marco. He points behind me and I see the staircase. I take them two by two.

My heart is pounding, I can't breathe and my legs hurt. Fucking stairs, why do they have to be so damn long.

As I reach the top of the stairs, I can see her through glass doors. She is stunning tonight but the look on her face is wrong. There are tears running down her face but there's something else.

Fear…

I take the last step and I see him. He has his hand wrapped around her upper arm, his fingers clenched tightly and rough. He yells something at her, her body is fighting him.

TICK

TICK

TICK

TICK

BOOM

I lose it, I can feel it. It's a rage so explosive I think I literally saw red for a moment.

I pick up my run into a full sprint and blow right past the doors. "Get your fucking hands off of her!" He jumps back and turns his body turns to me.

Big mistake…

I tackle him to the ground and I have my left hand wrapped around his neck, my right hand is poised in the air, getting ready to punch him.

"Don't you dare touch her, you fucking asshole, don't you dare come anywhere near her!" My fist is about to connect with his ugly looking face when I hear her.

"JANE, don't please." I freeze and I stare into the man's blue eyes. Oh god, her voice. My fist is just above his nose, trust me he was going to feel something.

"Jane, please don't. Leave him alone." She is gasping hard, her breathing erratic. I see him smirking so I bang his head against the floor maybe that will rearrange his face.

And it does…good

"I swear to God, you come anywhere near her I will kill you with my bare hands. Trust me; no one is going to miss your face you damn prick. I'll have the full force of the BPD come down on your ass you won't know what hit you." His smirk is gone, instead his eyes are closed and his face shows pain.

Good…

I get off and turn around to see Maura. Her arms are wrapped around herself, she's still crying. "Maur?" I slowly make my way towards her, I'm afraid that she is scared of me. Maybe if I don't use any sudden movements, she'll stop shaking. Her eyes are closed but I still don't risk it. Inches disappear as I close the distance between us. I'm finally a finger's length away when I whisper her name again.

She looks up at me and those eyes are not the eyes I saw earlier tonight. "Jane…" I stop all movements but then she jumps onto me, wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her tightly against me. She's truly sobbing now and I hold her tighter. My own tears are coming down, I don't care anymore. I love her, damn it, I love her.

"Maur, look at me baby…" She slowly does and my eyes rapidly look all over her face, trying to spot any marks on her porcelain face. After my quick once over, I dig my finger in her blond tresses and pull her face towards me. I kiss her, soft at first, letting myself relish in the fact that she's ok, that she is here. She responds by putting her hands on my waist and pulling me even closer. I pull away knowing there is company still here.

I glance at him, he's still on the floor but he's looking at us. His expression is nothing but confusion but then anger.

"Hey Maur, you have anything to say to him?" I pull hair away from her face and her head shakes no. I grab her hand and wrap my arm around her waist. I turn to face him but then I decide not to. Instead our backs are facing him, "Well, that means don't call her, don't e-mail her, and don't get within a 2 block radius from her because if you do, I'm gonna kick your ass. Got it?"

He doesn't respond at all. Silence…that is truly golden. I pull Maura towards me and I guide her out of the room and down the stairs. Once near the car, I see Marco holding my keys with a concern look on his face. I nod towards the passenger door and he opens it. Carefully, I place Maura in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on her. She looks at me with a small smile on her lips and brings my face down to hers. She kisses me, she kisses ME.

Too soon she pulls away and I sigh.

_Thank You_

That's what she told me not verbally but yeah….wow. I nod and close the door. I turn around and look at Marco. He's smiling too and hands me my keys. "Thanks kid, looks like you're doing fine." I stretch my hand out and we shake hands. I owe him one, big time.

"No problem Jay, you helped me, I helped you. Call it even."

I can help but grin; damn this kid is really something. I jog to my side of the car and get in. Putting on my seatbelt, I turn on the car and pull out of the restaurant's lot. We stop at a red light and I feel something warm on my hand.

I look down and see its Maura's hand on mine. I turn my hand so I can intertwine my fingers with hers. God, I love this feeling. But most importantly, I get to take her home.

We get to go home.

….. … … … … … … … .. …

Yeah, honestly I don't know where this came from; this was a spur of the moment thing. Sometimes I think that Jane would just explode from all the stuff she doesn't talk about on the show and honestly, any danger that comes towards Maura would blow all that up. I'm still debating if I should have had Jane hit the guy anyway…hmmmm. Anyways, next chapter we get explanations and finally get the words out that these two desperately need. Mistakes are all my own since I don't have a beta. Thanks for reading, means a lot guys. Really it does….See ya next chapter.


End file.
